Huraño
by DanielaForeverYou
Summary: Los hijos de Albus, Lily y James pasarán dos días en casa de Harry. Ellos no perderán oportunidad de saber qué esconde su gruñón abuelo y revisaran algunos de sus libros. (Mención de HarryxGinny) (Año 2043)


Transcurre en el año 2043 :D.

 **Huraño**

—Mañana te quedarás con el abuelo, Clair, papá y yo tenemos un viaje.

—¿Con el abuelo? —preguntó la niña con los ojos muy abiertos— ¿Cuál abuelo?

El corazón de Clair latía muy rápido, temerosa de la respuesta. Lily rió al tiempo que metía el camisón por su cabeza.

—Con mi papá, hermosa —Clair tragó en seco.

—¿Por qué no con el tío James? —Lily le sonrió, sentándose en la cama. Clair se sentó frente a ella para que cepillara su cabello.

—Ellos también irán al viaje —dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Clair—. No irás solo tu, tus primos estarán ahí —rió Lily.

Clair solo pudo hacer una mueca y mirar a su mamá a través del espejo.

—¡Pero no quiero ir con él! —lloriqueó con los labios en una mueca triste— ¡No nos quiere! Siempre nos ve mal y no nos deja jugar con nada.

Lily rió, comenzando a armar dos trenzas con el cabello de su hija.

—¿Sabes? El abuelo no siempre fue así de… huraño —le sonrió a través del espejo, una sonrisa nostálgica y divertida.

—Me encantaría ver eso —murmuró la pequeña.

=

—¡Alex, Daniel! ¡Vengan un momento! ¡Necesito decirles algo! —gritó James, mientras asomaba la cabeza a las habitaciones intentando encontrar a sus hijos— ¡Niños!

—¡Papá! ¡Alex quiere lanzar un mocomurciélago! —gritó Daniel, corriendo a esconderse tras las piernas de James.

—¡No es cierto! —gritó de vuelta Alex— No tengo ni siquiera varita, genio.

—Puedes hacer magia accidental ¡Sin que sea accidente! —gritó Alex, sacando la cabeza por un lado de las piernas de su papá.

—¡Papá me regañaría! ¡ni siquiera sé cómo se hace un mocomurciélago! ¡Ya no seas quejica! —dijo, poniendo las manos como jarra, con una mueca de fastidio.

—¡No soy ningún…!

—Basta —dijo James poniéndose entre ambos—. Mañana tenemos un viaje, su madre, sus tíos y yo, así que se quedarán con el abuelo.

Ambos niños borraron cualquier expresión de su rostro, volviéndose blancos como papel.

—¿El… el abuelo… abuelo Potter? —tartamudeó Alex.

—¿Como en… en Harry Potter? —le siguió Daniel. Se ponían de acuerdo de vez en cuando sin darse cuenta.

—Si, el abuelo Potter —sonrió James—. Irán con mi papá.

Los dos niños se miraron entre sí, se asintieron el uno al otro antes de volver a mirar a su padre.

—Prometo no pedirte más dulces si me llevas con cualquier otra persona que no sea el abuelo —dijo Daniel, en un intento fallido por negociar lo inevitable.

—No, irán con el abuelo ¡no es tan malo estar con él! —rió James, quizá recordando alguna cosa.

—¡Claro que es malo! —dijo Alex.

—¡No nos deja jugar! —siguió Daniel.

—No quiere nada de ruido.

—Se la pasa en el patio trasero.

—Usa magia para callarnos.

—Nunca deja su varita lejos cuando vamos a su casa.

—Y si lo miras a los ojos te convierte en piedra —concluyó Alex, abriendo los ojos exageradamente, acercándose a su hermano.

—¡Claro que no! Papá siempre cargó con su varita, no solo cuando hay visitas —rió James—. Les prometo que ninguno se convertirá en piedra, así que no pierdan tiempo y preparen sus mochilas, mañana irán con el abuelo.

=

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Albus desde la puerta con tono juguetón.

—Si, solo jugábamos —dijo Charles con una sonrisa. Maia asintió de acuerdo con su hermano.

—Mamá y yo nos iremos de viaje mañana y…

—Con el tío James no, papá. No sabe cocinar —dijo Maia con firmeza. Albus rió y negó, caminando a la cama.

—No, esta vez irán con el abuelo, porque sus tíos irán al viaje también —ambos niños fruncieron el entrecejo, completamente fuera de lugar.

—¿Con el abuelo Harry? ¿Tu papá? —preguntó Charles en un susurro, como si el abuelo pudiera escucharlo.

—Si. Irán con él mientras estamos de viaje, Alex y Daniel estarán ahí.

—¿Y Clair? —preguntó Maia. Albus asintió.

—Seguramente —sonrió—. Mamá los ayudará con su ropa, ustedes guarden los juguetes que van a llevarse.

Y salió de la habitación. Charles miró a Maia.

—Presiento que esta vez si nos va a encerrar —suspiró Charles. Maia negó con la cabeza.

—Es un gruñón, pero alguna vez quiso a alguien —sonrió la niña. Charles negó con la cabeza sacando un tablero de ajedrez debajo de la cama.

—Lo dudo, es un experto huraño —dijo con una sonrisa— ¿juegas? —Maia asintió dispuesta a jugar, pero sin dejar de lado sus pensamientos.

=

Harry Potter estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, con semblante serio, aunque una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Lily le dió un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla antes de subir en el auto con su marido y partir a donde los esperaba el traslador.

En cuanto desaparecieron por la calle, Harry miró a sus cinco nietos, ahora con una mueca en sus labios. Los niños se giraron a verlo, sin saber qué hacer exactamente.

Harry elevó ambas cejas antes de darse la vuelta, con las manos en la espalda, y entrar a la casa, cuando sintió que los niños no iban tras él volvió a girarse.

—No los voy a tomar de la mano para que entren —dijo con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados.

Alex asintió y, como buen hermano (y primo) mayor, futuro Gryffindor, Potter y demás, entró a la casa, siendo atentamente observado por Harry. Detrás de Alex marcharon los otros cuatro niños, Maia mirando atentamente a Harry.

—¿Cómo estas? —preguntó Maia, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Me esperan dos días con cinco niños ¿Cómo te sentirías tu? —respondió Harry, inclinándose hasta la altura de Maia. La niña alzó los hombros sin borrar su sonrisa. Harry suspiró—. No quiero nada de ruidos, las habitaciones de arriba están prohibidas. Saben donde está el baño, dormirán en la habitación de invitados, hagan lo que quieran solo en esa habitación ¿entendido?

—¿Y si nos da hambre? —preguntó Charles.

—Hay comida en la habitación —miró al niño y entrecerró los ojos—. Estaré en el patio trasero, intenten no quemar nada —gruñó.

Negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba al fondo de la casa, donde estaba la puerta al patio, tomó su varita de alguna parte y salió sin cerrar la puerta.

—Eso fue más tenebroso que visitar la habitación de Alex —murmuró Daniel. Los niños se vieron entre si antes de reír por lo bajo y caminar a la habitación de invitados mientras jugaban entre ellos.

—Creo que nos encerrará si nos atrevemos a entrar en la cocina —rió Clair junto a Daniel.

—Una vez nos dijo a Maia y a mi que nos encerraría si volvíamos a tocar un libro —dijo Charles. Maia asintió sin dejar de dibujar alguna cosa en su cuaderno.

—¿Libros? —Preguntó Alex, con una sonrisa maliciosa— ¿Donde tiene libros?

—En la estancia ¿no los viste? —dijo Daniel, apuntando la puerta.

—¿Quién, además de la abuela Hermione, se enfadaría por que tocaras sus libros? —preguntó Alex, como si realmente fuera una pregunta difícil. Los niños se miraron entre sí, hasta que Maia habló.

—No eran libros, eran álbumes de fotos, algunas mágicas y otras muggles —explicó, mostrándoles su dibujo: la estancia, con los libros, que resultaron álbumes, en el suelo—, solo alcancé a ver una foto del tío James con papá antes de que el abuelo me arrebatara el álbum.

Los niños tenían la boca abierta, Alex una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

—No sé ustedes, damas y caballeros, pero yo, iré a ver esas fotos —Daniel miró con asombro a su hermano antes de asentir y ponerse de pie de un salto.

—¡Bien dicho! —respiró hondo, preparándose para salir a la estancia y ver las fotos, cuando su hermano lo tomó de la playera y lo hizo volver a sentarse.

—En la noche, Daniel —explicó Alex, con una sonrisa—. No quiero morir tan joven y sin haber ido a Hogwarts.

=

Cuando la puerta de arriba se cerró todos los niños se incorporaron.

—¿Están seguros de esto? —preguntó Clair en un susurro— Si nos atrapa un tendremos donde pasar el día y la noche mañana.

—Relajate, Clair —susurró Alex—. No haremos el más mínimo ruido.

Daniel saltó de la cama y abrió la puerta con rapidez, ganándose una mala mirada por parte se sus primos.

—¿Qué? —susurró con indignación— Si la abría muy lento iba a rechinar.

Los cinco niños enfilaron hacia la estancia, cuidando de no pisar algo que pudiera hacer mucho ruido. Charles se acercó a una mesa, donde había una lámpara eléctrica y una vela.

—¿Creen que tenga cerillos? —susurró Charles.

—Charlie, el hombre tiene más de diecisiete años, puede hacer magia cuando le plazca ¿por qué tendría cerillos en casa si puede usar la varita? —se burló en un susurro Daniel. Clair los ignoró y caminó a la cocina, volviendo a los pocos segundos con una caja de cerillos.

—Tú encenderás la vela, Daniel —susurró Clair, con una sonrisa burlona. Daniel bufó pero igual encendió la vela.

Una vez iluminados, cargaron la vela hasta la estancia, Alex se encargó de iluminar muy bien a Maia.

—Aquí está —susurró la más pequeña de los cinco niños—. Es el álbum que abrimos Charles y yo.

La solapa solo exponía el número "2014". Cuando lo abrieron pudieron ver el que se trataba del año. El padre de Alex y Daniel tenía 10 años, y el de Charles y Maia tenía 8 años. Ambos estaban abrazados por los hombros, sonriendo a la cámara muggle.

—Veamos los de años anteriores —propuso Alex, aunque no despega la mirada de su padre. Maia dejó de lado ese álbum y tomó otro con el año "2009".

—Es el tío Teddy —susurró Clair con asombro.

Teddy Lupin estaba sonriente, con un pastelillo en la mano y su cabello azul. Arrugaba la nariz de vez en cuando. La siguiente foto también era de él, esta vez con una lechuza café dentro de una jaula.

Casi todo el álbum de 2009 eran fotos de Teddy, el álbum era posiblemente de él.

Maia sacó otro álbum, de 2004. La primera foto era del padre de Alex y Daniel. James era apenas un bebé, en la foto se movía entre las mantas que lo arropaban, debajo de la foto estaba con letra muy limpia " _James Sirius Potter, 12.03.04_ ". Maia sonrió con entusiasmo.

—Hay que seguir viendo —susurró Maia— esta letra no es del abuelo.

—¿Como lo sabes? —preguntó Charles.

—Leo las cartas que le envía a mamá —dijo con simpleza.

Maia, entusiasmada, sacó el álbum del 2000. La primera foto era la entrada adornada del Ministerio de Magia. Los cinco niños jadearon al ver la siguiente foto.

Era el abuelo Harry, serio y con uniforme. Un hombre le entregaba ropa doblada en sus manos. La siguiente foto mostraba al abuelo con una medalla azul en su pecho del lado derecho, en el izquierdo estaba el símbolo del Ministerio de Magia.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Clair.

—Es el uniforme de la academia de Aurores —respondió Alex—, está en la ceremonia de Aurores —dijo con asombro, sin despegar la vista de la foto—. El abuelo era un Auror.

—¿Por eso nos apunta con la varita cuando lo sorprendemos? —preguntó Daniel con una mueca.

—Creí que solo quería asustarnos —susurró Charles.

—Tal vez ambas —susurró Clair.

Maia ignoró a sus primos y siguió pasando las hojas. La mayoría de las fotos eran de la ceremonia. Así que apartó el álbum y tomó el de 2001. Cuando lo abrió pudo ver la misma letra que antes, esta vez trazando una H y una G.

Pasó la hoja y sonrió de inmediato. Sabía que el abuelo tuvo que haber amado a alguien.

La foto mostraba a un Harry sonriente, con traje elegante, muy ansioso. La siguiente era una foto del abuelo Harry con los abuelos Ron y Hermione, vestidos igualmente elegantes.

Para cuando Maia pasó de nuevo la hoja, su corazón estaba muy acelerado, y sus primos muy atentos a lo siguiente que verían. Resultó ser una sonriente pelirroja, sonrojada y vestida de blanco, miraba el suelo y a alguna persona detrás de la cámara.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Clair.

Maia sonrió, sin apartar la mirada de la pelirroja en la foto.

—La abuela. Creo que es el día de la boda de los abuelos —respondió sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—El álbum de la boda de mis padres tiene una foto de ellos juntos al inicio —dijo Daniel— ¿Por qué ellos no? —preguntó, como si alguno de sus primos supiera la respuesta.

—Se supone que Ron lo hiciera, pero no comprendió a Hermione así que lo hizo así —respondió una voz grave entre la oscuridad, los cinco niños alzaron de inmediato la cabeza, asustados y con el corazón queriéndose ir de su pecho. La lámpara se encendió, revelando al abuelo Harry con el entrecejo fruncido y una mueca en el rostro—. También se supone que estén durmiendo.

Los cinco niños no se movieron más que para respirar entrecortadamente.

« _Hasta aquí llegue, mundo cruel. Fue un placer que me conocieras_ » pensó Alex.

 _«Es todo, dormiremos en la calle, el abuelo nos odiará de por vida y jamás nos reconocerá como su familia»_ pensó Clair.

« _No sabía que el abuelo Ron tomara fotografías...»_ pensó Daniel.

 _«Me encerrará, nos encerrará y nos dejará morir, bailará sobre nuestras tumbas»_ pensó Charles.

 _«¿Por qué no dice nada? ¿Por qué no nos arrebata los álbumes? ¡No entiendo a este hombre!»_ pensó Maia.

—¿Y bien? —gruñó Harry. Los niños brincaron en su lugar por el repentino sonido de su voz, logrando que Harry bufara—. El veritaserum sigue siendo ilegal, tendrán que decirme que planeaban con esto.

Alex tragó en seco, preparándose para hablar, pero Daniel habló antes que él.

—Creímos que dormías —murmuró. Harry volvió a bufar.

—Hay cinco niños en mi casa ¿Creen que iba a dormir como un bebé a sabiendas de esto? —gruñó antes de bufar— Hay mejores maneras de morir.

Clair sonrió ante el comentario, tan rápido como vino su sonrisa se fue cuando Harry la vio y bufó, comenzaba a creer que se comunicaba por medio de bufidos y gruñidos.

—¿Y? ¿Cuál era el plan? —preguntó, caminando al sillón frente a los niños.

—¿Cómo nos escuchaste? —Preguntó Alex, carcomido por la curiosidad— ¿Hicimos mucho ruido? —Si así era sus sueños iban a la basura. ¿Cómo iba a merodear por Hogwarts si no era capaz de hacerlo en una casa?

—Insisto, no iba a dormir como bebé, sabiendo que están aquí —suspiró—. Fui a mi habitación por un libro, cerré la puerta cuando salí y mientras bajaba la escalera discutían por unos cerillos.

Clair de inmediato me dio un golpe a Daniel en la cabeza.

—Queríamos saber por qué te molestaba que tomáramos esto —dijo Maia, apuntando a los álbumes en el piso.

—Me molesta que toquen lo que es mio, fin. —Alzó los hombros con indiferencia, pero no apartó su mirada de Maia, chasqueó la lengua y masculló—: Además, tu no tienes vergüenza. Le envío cartas a tu madre, en papel precisamente, para que nadie más las lea. Eso es invasión a la privacidad —dijo, entre molesto e indignado.

—Mamá olvida donde deja sus cosas, no es mi intención —se excusó la menor—. Te aseguro que, si Charles y yo no la seguimos a donde va, se olvidaría de que tiene hijos.

—No hables así de tu madre, Maia —la susodicha, incrédula, parpadeó en respuesta. ¿Ahora iba a decirle Maia?—. Pero dime, tu pareces la autora original de todo este lío ¿Qué quieres encontrar ahí? —señaló el álbum que estaba frente a la menor.

—¿Es la abuela? —preguntó Charles. Harry lo miró y luego a la foto. Hizo un ademán para que Maia pasara la hoja, ella obedeció de inmediato.

Era el abuelo y la pelirroja. Sonriéndose, sin prestarle atención a la cámara. Debajo estaba escrito " _28.04.01. Hasta el final_ ". Los cinco niños veían con una sonrisa la foto, hasta que miraron a Harry. Atento a sus caras.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Alex.

—Ginny —respondió indiferente. Observando al mayor—, creí que la recordarías.

Los niños miraron a su primo mayor confundidos.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar Alex. Harry alzó los hombros.

—Tenías dos años cuando murió —volvió a decir indiferente. Los cinco niños abrieron la boca con asombro—. También creí que sus padres les habían dicho esto —bufó—. Debo dejar se suponer y creer.

Maia apretó los labios y volvió a darle la vuelta a la hoja. Harry insertaba un anillo en el dedo de Ginny, sonriente y sonrojada.

—¿Por qué nunca mencionaste que eras Auror? —preguntó de nuevo Alex. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No es importante —masculló—. Si quieren historias sobre mis años como Auror pueden ir con Teddy, estoy casi seguro de que conserva muchos cromos de las ranas de chocolate y artículos de _"El Profeta"_ —los niños lo miraron confundidos, Harry frunció los labios e hizo un ademán para restarle importancia.

—¡Es muy importante! —exclamó Daniel— ¡He creído toda mi vida que mi abuelo solo ha fruncido el ceño!

—Cállate, Daniel —dijo Clair. Charles rodó los ojos y carraspeó.

—Lo que quiere decir es que no sabemos nada sobre ti. Ninguno de nuestros padres nos dicen algo —explicó Charles.

—Bueno, son las doce, sus padres vienen hasta mañana. Tenemos toda la noche para que me pregunten todo lo que sus padres nos les dicen —dijo Harry, cruzando los brazos y recargando la cabeza en el respaldo—, con tal de no ya no violen mi privacidad. Adelante, tu no Alex, ya hiciste tres preguntas.

El niño frunció el entrecejo pero no dijo nada, solo miró a su hermano, esperando que no hiciera preguntas tontas.

—¿Cuanto duraste casado con la abuela? —preguntó Clair.

—34 años.

—¿Por qué papá no cuenta nada de ustedes? —preguntó Daniel. Harry hizo una mueca y se rascó la barbilla.

—No lo sé, le preguntas y me envías una lechuza con su respuesta —dijo, asintiendo ante su idea.

—¿Por qué Teddy tiene artículos y cromos de ti? —preguntó Charles.

—Es mi fan.

Clair volvió a sonreír ante su comentario. Al parecer el abuelo tenía humor.

—¿Qué hay arriba? —preguntó Maia, con los ojos en el techo.

—Mi habitación, las antiguas habitaciones de sus padres y el ático —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Resopló y miró a los cinco niños detenidamente— ¿Por qué no me preguntan lo que de verdad quieren saber?

Alex se tronó los dedos con ansias, tenía que preguntarle, ninguno de sus primo, quizá Maia, preguntaría lo realmente importante.

—¿La querías? —preguntó Clair, con la mirada en la fotografía, al no obtener respuesta miró a su abuelo, él también miraba la fotografía.

—Si —dijo con simpleza, ganándose una mirada de Maia— ¿Esperaste que dijera que no?

—Esperaba más romance —dijo la niña.

—Disculpa, soy un hombre de pocas palabras —alzó los hombros y alzó una ceja— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Como era —sonrió—, no físicamente, puedo imaginarla, es igual a la tía Lily. Quiero saber como era contigo.

Harry la miró un largo tiempo antes de fruncir el entrecejo, pensando. Pensó mucho.

—Paciente —dijo, volviendo a mirar a Maia—. Era muy paciente.

—¡Ya! —exclamó Alex con desesperación— ¿Puedo preguntar?

—Ya qué.

Alex suspiró con alivio y sonrió antes de hablar—: ¿Los dos eran Aurores? ¿Por qué ella no sale contigo en ninguna foto más que en estas?

—No, ella jugaba Quidditch. Y yo sabía que no podría detenerlos mucho tiempo, así que puse los álbumes donde si tenemos fotos en otra parte.

La oleada de quejas no se hizo esperar, Harry tan solo rodó los ojos ante los _"No es justo", "Averiguaremos donde están", "Mamá sabrá sobre esto", "Sabía que había sido demasiado fácil"._

—Silencio, ya basta —bufó Harry—. ¿Qué no les enseñaron a respetar a sus mayores?

—Si, pero tu no cuentas —dijo Daniel. Harry elevó una ceja—. A menos que nos hagas llamarte "Señor".

—Son imposibles —gruñó, hasta aquel momento vio a Charles, abriendo otro álbum—. Les di permiso de preguntar lo que quisieran, Charles, para que dejaran de revisar mis cosas.

—Si, pero es que este álbum está viejísimo —exclamó el niño.

Harry lo reconoció como el álbum que Hagrid le había regalado, donde había fotos de sus padres.

—¿Quienes son? —preguntó Daniel, asomándose por sobre el hombro de Charles.

—Mis padres —respondió Harry.

—¿Cómo se llaman? —preguntó de inmediato Maia.

—James y Lily —dijo suspirando.

—¿Cuándo te hiciste esa cicatriz? —preguntó Clair— Aquí no la tienes.

Harry gruñó y se puso de pie.

—No recuerdo, quizá en alguna misión —dijo alzando los hombros, se inclinó para tomar la vela y recoger los álbumes—. Bien, la hora familiar terminó.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Alex con desilusión.

—Rompieron el trato, preguntas a cambio de privacidad —dijo, acomodando los álbumes en su sitio—. Ahora vayan a dormir, y no intenten salir de nuevo. Lo sabré.

Los niños regresaron a la habitación de invitados entre quejas y bostezos. Harry se quedó en el umbral hasta que todos se hubieron dormido. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sillón, aún con la lámpara encendida, la mirada perdida y su cabeza trabajando, uniendo la piezas, finalmente mascullo con molestia:

—No hay ningún viaje

=

—Gracias papá, te debo una —dijo un James sonriente, un día después de la invasión a su privacidad.

—Me debes muchas, James —respondió Harry. James rió y miró a sus hijos, venían con sus mochilas en la espalda.

—Gracias abuelo Harry —dijo Daniel, sonriendo y dando brincos en su lugar.

—Si, gracias. Iremos mañana con Teddy para más información —comentó Alex antes de abrazar a Harry y correr al auto a saludar a su madre. Daniel le sonrió y lo abrazó por las piernas.

—Espero volver pronto —sin más corrió al auto tras su hermano.

—Creo que falló el truco de Medusa, papá —se burló James. Harry lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Funcionó en algún momento —alzó los hombros—. Alex no me miró a los ojos por un buen tiempo.

James rió y abrazó a su padre.

—Vendré luego, gracias otra vez —se despidió James.

—Por supuesto —Harry entrecerró los ojos gruñendo—. Y la próxima vez, le cuentas a tus hijos sobre tu madre, y no inventen excusas baratas.

James soltó una fuerte carcajada antes de abrazarlo otra vez.

—Aún lo tienes pa' —rió—. No fue idea mía, colabore en el plan.

—Prestando a tus hijos ¿Qué clase de padre eres? —bufó y miró a Alex—. No les contaste absolutamente nada sobre tu madre, James.

El aludido negó, pero su sonrisa no desapareció.

—Quiero que tu lo hagas —se encogió de hombros—. La conoces mejor que nadie, papá. Quiero que les cuentes lo que mamá quiso que ellos supieran. Sabes a qué me refiero.

—La guerra se fue, James —suspiró Harry.

—Y mamá también —respondió, ensanchando su sonrisa ante la mirada de su padre—. Solo cuentaselos ¿quieres?

Le palmeó la espalda y se fue gritando algún "Te quiero, cuidate papá". Harry bufó y se metió de nuevo en la casa.

=

—Papá —saludó Lily, abrazando a Harry y besando su mejilla.

—¿Cómo estás Lily? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Muy bien estuvo…

—¡Mamá! —Clair salió corriendo a los brazos de Lily, que la abrazó y besó su cabeza.

—¿Te divertiste, cariño? —preguntó Lily, apartándose de Clair. La niña sonrió y asintió frenéticamente.

—Si ¡y tenías razón! —dió brincos en su lugar— ¡El abuelo si quiso a alguien! —la niña estaba eufórica al contarle esto a su madre, que sonrió y miró a Harry.

—Te lo dije, ¿por qué no vas a saludar a papá y que guarde tus cosas? —Clair asintió y se giró a Harry para abrazarlo por las piernas.

—¡Te veré muy pronto, abuelo! —rió y corrió al auto. Lily le sonrió Harry con felicidad.

—Les dijiste —susurró. Harry alzó los hombros y miró a Clair.

—En realidad revisaron los álbumes —suspiró— ¿Por qué quieren complicarme la vida y hacer que ellos me interroguen? Deberían interrogarlos a ustedes.

Lily rió y abrazó a Harry.

—Quiero que tú lo hagas. Mamá querría que lo hicieras —sonrió y se apartó de él, Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—No juegues esas cartas conmigo, Lily —ella rió y negó—, porque, en todo caso, tu madre querría que se hicieran responsables de sus hijos.

Lily volvió a reír.

—Por supuesto que no —suspiró—. Solo quiero que pases tiempo con ellos y les cuentes tus aventuras, papá.

—No considero vivir al borde de la muerte una aventura.

—¿Por qué te has vuelto tan gruñón? —bufó Lily, de la misma manera que su padre. Harry solo le sonrió en respuesta.

—Hace mucho perdí la balanza de mis emociones, Lily —suspiró—. Ella lo era.

Lily le sonrió y lo abrazó.

—Vendré mañana por la tarde, y espero que tengas comida —le dijo en un susurro. Harry negó y la pequeña sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

Lily besó su mejilla y caminó al auto de su esposo para irse agitando la mano a la par que Clair.

Harry no se metió en la casa, se sentó en los escalones, llamó a Charles y a Maia, ambos llegaron con sus respectivas mochilas y se sentaron a su lado.

—Me sentaba con ella aquí —dijo Harry a nadie en específico—, todas las mañanas y las noches. A veces le hacía trenzas. Ella siempre me esperaba aquí sentada cuando la hora de volver del trabajo se acercaba. Sabía todo sobre mí.

Maia le sonrió y recargó su cabeza contra el hombro de su hermano, que miraba a su abuelo con interés.

—Nunca les hablé de ella por que tengo que hablar en pasado —suspiró—. Me hace darme cuenta de todo el tiempo que ha pasado. De todo el tiempo que llevo sin ella, y sigo aquí. Siempre creí que el día que me quedara solo, no podría hacerlo, vivir sin ella, y enloquecería o algo así. Y no. Aquí estoy.

—Queremos saber de ella, abuelo —comenzó Maia—. Pero si te hace daño…

—No, ellos tienen razón —ni Charles ni Maia preguntaron quiénes eran "ellos"—. Ginny hubiera querido que les hablara de ella.

Los miró a ambos. El corazón de Maia se encogió en su pecho al ver la inmensa tristeza en los ojos verdes de su abuelo. No se contuvo y lo abrazó por el cuello. Harry sola le palmeó la espalda, pero Maia lo sintió como el mejor abrazo que pudo haber regalado.

Maia se apartó y le sonrió.

—Aquí viene papá —susurró Charles.

—Lamento la tardanza, papá, había mucho…

—No gastes saliva, Al, sé de tu plan —dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie y colgándole la mochila a Maia sobre los hombros—. Tu hija te delató.

Maia sonrió a su padre y se.encogió de hombros.

—Lo lamento, pero es que iban a preguntar tarde o tempranos y… ¿Quién mejor que tú para responder? —Harry elevó una ceja y negó.

—No más mentiras, Al. Charles creía que lo iba a encerrar —Albus frunció el entrecejo y miró a Charles.

—Era insignificante, no te preocupes ¿Nos vamos Maia? —el niño sonrió nervioso y abrazó las piernas de Harry antes de salir corriendo hasta su madre.

—¿Te veré después? —preguntó Maia con una sonrisa. Harry se inclinó y asintió.

—Por supuesto —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa ladina—. No me me iré de aquí.

Maia sonrió y se lanzó de nuevo a su cuello para abrazarlo. Se apartó y caminó hasta el auto.

—¡Oye! ¡Y no mas invasión a la privacidad, Maia! —le gritó Harry. Maia sonrió apenada y, siguiendo a su hermano, corrió hasta su madre.

—Lamento lo que sea que hicieron —rió Albus. Harry negó y se despidió de Maia con la mano.

—Nada malo realmente —suspiró—. Tan solo querían saber. ¿Esa era tu obtención?

Albus sonrió y alzó los hombros.

—Quiero que estén en tu vida, papá. Mamá forma parte de ella así que no te atrevas a no hablarles de ella —Harry rodó los ojos y le palmeó el hombro.

—Solo no armen un viaje falso entre los tres al mismo tiempo.

Albus rió y abrazó a su padre.

—Lo prometo —dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia el auto.

—Y dile a tu esposa que no deje su correspondencia al alcance de Maia.

Harry solo vió a negar a Albus con la cabeza y a Maia y su madre sonrojadas hasta las orejas. Cuando el coche desapareció, Harry volvió a sentarse en la entrada.

Ginny lo había esperado en aquel escalón desde que se casaron hasta que ya no pudo hacerlo. Y la amaba tanto. Estuviese donde estuviese.

Sus nietos deberían saber eso. Porque así lo querría Ginny y porque así lo quiere Harry.

=-=-=

¡Gracias por leer!

Se agradecen los revews, criticas y frutas.


End file.
